horrorrstorystoscarefandomcom-20200214-history
My webkinz
My name is Ella, and I’m 12 years old. Mom and Dad got me a Webkinz plushy for christmas, it was so cute! It was a bo—I’m sorry, I have to keep it down. Anyways, that Webkinz was so amazing to me, I named her Bella. I learned a few days later, that she came with a secret code! Luckyliy i still had the co-I’m sorry, I’m trying to be quiet. It opened a whole new world for me called Webkinz. It may have been a virtual world, but to me it was real! It opened up with a big welcome sign, saying “Welcome to Webkinz!" Oh no, I shouldn’t have said it that loud. I’m sorry, where was I? Oh yes, Webkinz. The room it gave me was small with random colors for the floor and wall. I bought her a bed, a chair and table, and everything else she wanted. I sold a lot of that stuff to get new things too. It took me a few weeks to find my way around the site. I eventually found all the extra things the site had to offer, gem hunting, jobs, pageants etc. Eventually, my parents allowed me in the chat rooms, they were called “Club Houses.” You’d go into them, and there would be different rooms you could go into and do things like meet up, chat, and play games. Unfortunately, this is where things began to go downhill. My webkinz was sitting on a chair, waiting for someone to join me in a game of connect four, and that’s when, HE, came in. It was nothing out of the ordinary, a Golden Retriever Webkinz walked in, and sat down on the chair in front of me. Of course, I started typing: “Hello there!” “Hi,” he typed back. “I’m bella!” “Hi Bella, I’m Buck-os-face” “Hey Buck-os-face, let’s play connect four!” “wanna be my friend?” he typed. “Sure, I’ll be your friend!” The moment I hit enter, a friend request popped up in my phone, I gladly accepted it, and we played a round of connect four, then we sat and just chatted about Webkinz world. “Look what I can do,” he typed He then executed the emotion icons: a kiss to the screen, a “YOUHOOO”, and a giggle. “How do I do that?” I asked, still pretty new to the site. “Wanna be friends?” he asked again. “We already are friends?” I typed in, and to that he typed in three question mar—sorry, I just had to check something, anyways, he then said: “Come follow me,” and hopped out of his chair. I followed. He walked over to a wall and starred at it. I at first thought this was funny, so I did the same. After about ten minutes, he typed in: “Do you like my picture?” To that I said, “What picture?” I looked again, and there was a poster on the wall. It was of a Golden Retriever and a boxer puppy. I was amazed, and asked how he did it. He then said “This is how” and walked up to another Webkinz. Suddenly, the game kicked me out. I was angry and sad, I was afraid he’d thought that I had left, so I rushed back in as quickly as I could, but to my surprise, he was in my house with that same Webkinz he had walked up to before, a black and white cat. He typed in “Follow me!” and started walking through my house. As I followed, rooms that I had never bought appeared, they all had the same flooring and wallpaper, grey. Eventually, the grey started becoming darker shaded of grey, until we entered a room that was black, then Buck-os-face said, “Stay here with me.” And then, an awful clawing noise shot through the speakers. It was terrifying, like human claws scratching at a wooden door. I tried to leave the room, but the door was gone! I didn’t want to play anymore, so I hit the power button on my computer tower. Though I remember, right before the computer turned off, I saw a text bubble above bella’s head that said, “I’ll find you.” It was safe to say I was scared for the rest of the day. I told my mother and father about it, and they told me to stay off it for a while. I grabbed my boxer puppy plushy, stroked it, and went to bed. I woke up at 3:00 am that night, not because I heard anything scary, simply because I needed a drink of water. I walked out and down stairs to the kitchen, and got a small plastic cup of water. As I walked back, something made a crashing sound from the stairs. I ran over to see what it was. It was yellow and red chip pieces! They were scattered all over the floor. I had no idea where they came from, I know that they weren’t on the steps when I came down stairs. Mom and Dad didn’t seem to hear, so instead of picking them up, I went up the stairs. Halfway up, I heard, almost like a whisper, “Hi!” I turned my head to look, but nothing was there. I clenched Bella in my hands. I answered back, in a small whisper, almost identical to the one I heard, “Hello?” I waited. “Wanna be my friend?” I looked around, then said in a louder tone, “Who are you?” “Look what I can do.” I looked around for a bit. But nothing happened. I was shaking by then, I turned around to go upstairs, but what I saw wasn’t scary, it was strange. All my pillows, sheets and even mattress were at the top of my stairs. That was it, I was going to tell my parents. Their room was on the first floor, right below mine. I started back down the stairs, and as I made my way towards their room, something stopped me. It was a small sound, it got louder and louder like something was scratching at the back door. It got louder and louder to the point where it over took my thoughts. Then the back door flew open, nothing was out there, the wind creaked in, and a piece of paper flew in. It bounced across the floor to my feet. I picked it up to look at it, it was a picture, of a boy and dog. The dog's face was scratched through, and the boy looked sad, but almost scared. The door slammed shut. I forgot everything I was doing, and raced back up stairs. My heart was beating a million miles an hour, I ran down my hallway to get to my room, but I just kept running and running. The hallway got darker and darker until it was just black! I reached for my door handle, but it was locked. I pulled, and pulled, and finally, started to cry. “Don’t be afraid.” A small innocent voice echoed to me. I looked around and then realized that I had lost Bella. I turned around to find her, and that’s when IT walked up behind me. It was repeating something, “BACK TO START, BACK TO START, BACK TO START. Stay here with me.” I screamed and screamed, then I collapsed. The last thing I heard and saw was Bella. She said to me in a soft voice, "I’ll find you." And now I’m here. Stuck in a bricked up room, chained to the wall. He comes in everyday, And tortures me. It hurts, It’s awful! I fall asleep, and dream of my parents. I hear Bella repeat over and over, "I’ll find you." Please Bella, come find me! Someone come find me! ANYONE COME—Oh no, He heard me, I can hear him! NO— Category:Very stupid